1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cyano- and fluorine-containing compounds, to a process therefor, and to copolymers containing units derived from cyanoperfluoro(vinyl ethers).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,186 describes copolymers of certain cyanoperfluoro(vinyl ethers) of the formula NC--(CF.sub.2).sub.n -- O-- CF=CF.sub.2, where n is 2 to 12.